Golf is a sport of precision and repetition. The more consistent and repetitive a golfer can positions the hands on the grip of a golf club the more consistent will be the alignment with the golf club head. As a result the more consistent the golf ball will be hit, that is, the shot. Traditional golf club grips, also referred to simply as golf grips herein, have used a variety of technologies to assist the golfer in positioning the hands. Golf grips may have lines or other markings painted on the grip surface to guide the hand placement. The Professional Golf Association (PGA) rules do allow for a raised rib, referred to as a reminder rib, to be formed in the golf grip. The reminder rib is a raised ridge designed to assist the golfer in club alignment.
There still exists a need for an improved golf club grip with an improved reminder rib that has more definition for feel, and is more visible. Such a grip allows the golfer to more easily align the golf grip for better repetition in the golf game.